


The Twelve Sentinel Days Of Christmas

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, First Times, Holiday, Humor, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sentinel set to the tune of 'The 12 Days of Christmas.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Sentinel Days Of Christmas

## The Twelve Sentinel Days Of Christmas

by Ami

Jim and Blair are not mine. The story/song is.

First appeared on Senad.

* * *

On the first day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love. 

On the second day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking. 

On the third day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks. 

On the fourth day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks,  
Four mind-blowing blowjobs. 

On the fifth day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks,  
Four mind-blowing blowjobs,  
Five leather cock-rings. 

On the sixth day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks,  
Four mind-blowing blowjobs,  
Five leather cock-rings,  
Six tubes of extra-slippery lube. 

On the seventh day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks,  
Four mind-blowing blowjobs,  
Five leather cock-rings,  
Six tubes of extra-slippery lube,  
Seven searing kisses. 

On the eighth day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks,  
Four mind-blowing blowjobs,  
Five leather cock-rings,  
Six tubes of extra-slippery lube,  
Seven searing kisses,  
Eight satin blindfolds. 

On the ninth day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks,  
Four mind-blowing blowjobs,  
Five leather cock-rings,  
Six tubes of extra-slippery lube,  
Seven searing kisses,  
Eight satin blindfolds,  
Nine sensational sixty-nines. 

On the tenth day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks,  
Four mind-blowing blowjobs,  
Five leather cock-rings,  
Six tubes of extra-slippery lube,  
Seven searing kisses,  
Eight satin blindfolds,  
Nine sensational sixty-nines,  
Ten pairs of handcuffs. 

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks,  
Four mind-blowing blowjobs,  
Five leather cock-rings,  
Six tubes of extra-slippery lube,  
Seven searing kisses,  
Eight satin blindfolds,  
Nine sensational sixty-nines,  
Ten pairs of handcuffs,  
Eleven black silk thongs. 

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Jim gave to his Guide, His everlasting, undying love,  
Two full days of lovemaking,  
Three fantastic fucks,  
Four mind-blowing blowjobs,  
Five leather cock-rings,  
Six tubes of extra-slippery lube,  
Seven searing kisses,  
Eight satin blindfolds,  
Nine sensational sixty-nines,  
Ten pairs of handcuffs,  
Eleven black silk thongs,  
Twelve post-coital naps. 

* * *

End The Twelve Sentinel Days Of Christmas by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
